User blog:Mr. Bambu/D
Foreword I think I've analyzed most of my feats, and the following are the feats I believe should be 100% applicable. Anything left out, you ask? I won't consider it for ratings. Respect Thread Fodder Feats (9-B) * Level one characters compare to spellcasters that can emit large scale flames and heat metal to white-hot temperatures; Wall level * More low-tier feats include Flaming Sphere and Acid Breath; Wall level Conclusion: 9-B Bottom Feats (9-A) * Erupting Earth and Melf's Minute Meteors cause decent locale damage, along with Wall of Fire; Room level * Other spells on this tier include Flaming Sphere, Energy Vortex, Blast of Flame, and Acid Breath; Room level * Fireballs and Cones of Cold are a thing; Room level * Most beings on this level can battle a Delver, who can melt stone; Room level Conclusion: 9-A Low Feats (8-C/High 8-C) * Casters on this level can use Disintegrate and Dawn; Building level+ and Large Building level * Comparable to foes that can manipulate lightning Conclusion: High 8-C Mid Feats (8-B/8-A) * Sunburst makes a huge light source; City Block level * With some prep time, as in a few minutes, casters can create small storms; Multi-City Block level Conclusion: 8-B High Feats (High 7-C) * Superior to users of Earthquake; Small Town level * Most adventurers of this level can battle an Elder Tempest, who has a large storm following it at all times; Large Town level * High-tier dragons can vaporize stone with their breath; Town level * Krakens can wipe out island populations over time; Small Town level+ * Several unnamed sorcerers summoned Eltab and parts of his home from the Abyss, the smallest of which are nearly an acre in size and the largest being much higher; Town level * A Dracolich wiped out a dwarven city of a course of ten days; Large Town level Conclusion: High 7-C High Prep Time Feats (6-C to 6-B) * With significant prep time, users can generate apocalyptic storms; Island level+ * Spells like Ice Age and Global Warming alter the weather of huge areas; Island level to Country level Conclusion: 6-B Lesser God Tiers Avatars (6-B) * Lolth can cover vast areas in darkness; Country level+ * These Avatars can casually survive prep time attacks from mortals pretty casually. Conclusion: 6-B+ Greater God Tiers Avatars (5-B) * Atropus exists; Moon level * Aucturn is a planet sized deity; Planet level * Groetus is a lesser deity that takes the form of a moon; Moon level * Asgorath once tore the world asunder, splitting it into two planets; Planet level NOTE: Asgorath was calculated, once, to be many times larger than the sun. This calculation is called into question due to the idea that the dragons used to scale to him are somewhat questionable, the Quazar Dragons. They are a "joke creature", therefore, it is unknown whether they should be used. Furthermore, Dendar the Night Serpent devouring the sun will, from here on out, be considered an outlier. ''' '''Conclusion: 5-B Top Tier Avatars (4-A) * The only time Ao descended into his avatar form, millions of stars and moons were dotted across his robes; Multi-Solar System level NOTE: Despite lacking a calc, this would be considered several times higher AP than creating a sub-dimension with a star in it due to having explicitly millions of stars. ''' '''Conclusion: 4-A Beyond this, lesser deities are Low 2-C/2-C, greater deities are 2-A, Ao is High 2-A, and the DM is Low 1-C. Cool. Category:Blog posts Category:Dungeons and Dragons